Long chain succinimides are known to be useful as additives for various lubricating oil compositions. Triazoles such as benzotriazole and alkyl-substituted benzotriazoles are also known to be useful as lubricant additives.
There are instances where it is desired to use long chain succinimides and benzotriazoles in combination with each other in the form of an additive concentrate or formulation. Unfortunately these materials tend to be incompatible with each other when in the form of a concentrate.
There are also instances where it is desired to boronate a long chain succinimide and to employ the boronated succinimide product in combination with a benzotriazole in the form of an additive concentrate. Here again the formation of a compatible mixture of the concentrated products is highly desirable.